


Untouched

by Laylah



Category: Loveless, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-such a tease," Luke says, and he's doing his best to pout but his ears give him away, pricked forward instead of pinned back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

There's no _way_ he could get away with taking Luke's ears. Guy lost his own a few years ago, and Pere frowned about that for days, but as far as anyone in the manor knew, he was just a servant. Teenage boys are always in a hurry to lose their ears, right? You hit the age where it doesn't sound scary anymore, and all at once it sounds like a great idea.

But Luke is the duke's son and heir, and the princess's fiance. It would be a big deal for _him_ to lose his ears before his wedding night, and whoever was responsible would be lucky if they just got sent to prison.

That doesn't stop Guy from wanting to, though. And lately, it doesn't stop Luke from wanting him to, either.

"And then?" Luke asks, his breath a little shaky. He's naked, sprawled at one end of his bed, running his own hands over his skin. He's flushed, the tip of his tail twitching a little every time he slides a hand toward his cock and then doesn't quite touch. "What next?"

 _I'd want to touch you all over_ , was the last thing Guy said. _Tease you until you couldn't stand it._ He's not completely naked—it's not his room—but his pants are undone, his cock bared and hard. He takes hold of it now, watching Luke watch him. "I want to taste you, too," he says. "I want to kiss you. Maybe bite a little. Your throat, your collarbones. Are your nipples sensitive?" He knows the answer to that by now. "Pinch one of them for me."

Luke does, whimpering at the sensation. "Guy," he says, drawing it out in a plea, arching his hips.

"Yeah," Guy says. "I'd wrap a hand around your cock," and he takes hold of his own as Luke does the same. "Stroke you just enough to get you really good and worked up."

"S-such a tease," Luke says, and he's doing his best to pout but his ears give him away, pricked forward instead of pinned back. He works his cock slowly, leaning into it, obviously struggling to go slow.

"It's just because I want you to have a good time," Guy says. It's work for him to go slowly, too. His breathing's already getting shaky, watching Luke squirm. He could just rock forward on his knees.... "I want you to be really ready for it when I spread your legs and start to oil you up."

"Like this?" Luke breathes. He spreads his legs wide, slipping his other hand down, first to cup his balls and then to dip lower, stroking the crack of his own ass.

Guy's mouth feels dry. "Now who's the tease?" He watches Luke's hands, chewing his lip until he gets control of the urge to replace them with his own. "Yeah, like that. You've got that nice tight little hole right below your tail, Luke, and I'm going to have to slick it up, stick my fingers in there to stretch it out. You know why, right?"

Luke nods, blushing red. "So that your cock will fit," he says breathlessly.

" _Yes_ ," Guy says. His balls ache, drawing tight. "Your ass would be so hot, Luke, so tight—I want you so much."

"Want you too," Luke says. "I want to know what it feels like, Guy, want to have you in me, please—" and it's a damn good thing that plea is enough to put Guy over the edge, because once he's coming it's too late—this time—for him to give in to temptation. He spills into his hands, moaning, and Luke is saying his name over and over again, soft and urgent.

"You, too," Guy says, watching Luke frantically stroke his cock. He's tense all over, his tail straight and bristling. "Come on, Luke. Show me how hard you'd come with me inside you." That does it, makes Luke shudder and curl in on himself, coming in thick spurts and making a noise that's as much mewl as moan.

He grins as soon as he's caught his breath, a lazy, sated expression, and runs his fingers over his belly. The picture he makes right now is almost unbearably hot—ears and tail intact, but shamelessly naked and covered in come. Guy's pretty sure he'll be ready for round two in about thirty seconds.

"I should really get going," he says.

Luke pouts. "Do you have to?" he asks.

For a second Guy hesitates, but it's true. He nods. "If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to wind up doing something your dad will make me regret."

"I'm too tempting, huh?" Luke says. He sounds smug, the brat.

"You know you are." Guy cleans up as quickly as he can, tucking back into his pants. He'd rather keep doing this than screw Luke once and spend the rest of his life paying for it, right?

"Tomorrow?" Luke asks.

They're making too much of a habit of this. "Tomorrow," Guy says. "Count on it." He steps up to the edge of Luke's bed and leans down for a kiss—one kiss, and he doesn't let himself linger—before he slips out the window into the night.


End file.
